


the slayer.

by jungwoostrap



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Angst, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwoostrap/pseuds/jungwoostrap
Summary: ten is a normal teenager. he goes to high school, deals with acne breakouts at the most inconvenient times, and goes to the mall. he's normal, he swears! well, if you ignore the fact that he's the chosen one- the slayer, if you will. his destiny is to rid the world of vampires, werewolves, demons, and other unwanted monsters. he's accepted that as his role in life, and excelled at his slaying while living in los angeles. that is, until he burned down his high school's gym on prom night. it's a long story, he'd say, and, like, totally not his fault! nonetheless, that little mishap meant he and his mom had to move to the quaint town of sunnydale, california- a town riddled with evil and monsters, and of course, ten is the one who must fight them all. it's just another day in the life, until johnny shows up. johnny, a vampire, though he doesn't quite act like the other vampires. johnny wants to help ten, and ten doesn't trust this at all.





	1. lothos - prologue

‘of course this would happen here,’ ten thought, walking past a burning table. ‘and on prom night, no less.’

any further thoughts or complaints were interrupted by a punch bowl being thrown over his head. though it missed its intended target- his face- he still ended up drenched in the sickeningly sweet, red liquid.

“oh, you’re joking! come on, i paid like $300 for this suit!” his words came out in an angry whine, and he immediately pulled the wooden stake out from the hidden pocket inside his jacket. without looking, he threw the stake and smiled with satisfaction when he heard his target grunt. ten turned his head just in time to see the blonde vampire turn to dust, his stake falling to the floor. he calmly stepped over a few of his classmates’ unconscious (or- maybe dead. he wasn’t too sure yet.) bodies to retrieve the piece of wood and bent down to pick it up, only to be greeted with an obnoxious hissing sound.

“god, i get you’re all undead and therefore are probably, like, super frustrated about everything, but can’t you guys do something that isn’t hissing? it’s freaky, even for people who suck blood.” ten mused in annoyance, turning around to face the vampire emitting the heinous noise. “oh, my god! what the hell are you wearing? velvet and ruffles are, like, so over.”

“ten. i finally meet you in person.” the vampire’s words came out in a drawl, an accent that he couldn’t quite place. 

“yeah, i’m sure.” ten sneered, his voice dripping with annoyance. “and who are you, anyway? and how do you know my name?”

“oh, how rude of me to have not introduced myself. i am lothos. and you, my dear ten, are the chosen one. my chosen one.”

“i beg your pardon? i get that i’m the slayer, sure, but i am nobody’s chosen one, especially not some musty old vampire’s.” ten’s expression shifted from pure annoyance to unbridled disgust, one hand falling to rest on his hip.

“ah, but that’s just it, you being the chosen one is very significant to me.” lothos began, and took a step toward ten.

“i really, really don’t think so.” ten scoffed, then held up a cross, hoping to repel lothos. 

that definitely didn’t work.

lothos held out his hand and gripped the cross, a sickening smile spreading across his face. ten felt his stomach turn as he watched the cross burst in flames, lothos emitting a terrifying laugh past the flames.  
“my dear ten, you can’t stop the end of the world. you might as well join in the fun and be the reason life as you know it ends.”

of course, that didn’t stop ten. he pulled out an aerosol can from his other inner pocket, held it up level with lothos’s face, and sprayed. the hairspray sent the fire against and past lothos’s head, immediately engulfing himmuch of their surroundings- and in flames. as lothos pulled back, screaming in pain (do vampires even feel pain??), ten took the opportunity to finally stake lothos in the chest, sighing as he watched him turn to dust.

“you know, for an all powerful vampire set on destroying the world and stuff, you’d have thought you’d be harder to kill.” ten sneered, then looked around him at the nearly irreparable gym, flames covering every chair, podium, and table, as well as many hanging decorations. 

ten picked up his fallen stake, brushed stray vamp dust from his suit, and calmly but quickly strode out of the gym. just as he stepped outside, he heard a crash, and turned around to see the rest of the gym be swallowed in flames.

at that same moment, yuqi arrived on her bike, revving its engine to let ten know she was there. he turned and rolled his eyes, then walked toward her.

“you know, i really could’ve used your help back there.” ten sighed before getting on his best friend’s bike.

“sorry, tenny, i was dealing with the vamps that found your house.” yuqi said pointedly, causing a low groan from ten in response. “i don’t know what you’re going to tell your mom, but i have a feeling this means you won’t be staying much longer.”

“i have a feeling you might be right, yuqi.”


	2. welcome to the hellmouth.

“tenny, are you going out?”

“yes, mom, i’m going to the wave with yukhei and sicheng, i might be out late.”

that was a lie. ten wasn’t going to the wave, and he definitely wasn’t going with yukhei and sicheng. he barely even knew them.

“the wave? yukhei and sicheng?” of course, his mother did what most would do- question the unfamiliar when first presented it by her son.

“it’s a club, mom. and yukhei and sicheng are just some guys i met at school.”

“a club?” his mother repeated, not angry, but surprised. “and will there be girls at this club?”

ten nearly gagged at the question. of course, it was true that she wasn’t aware of the fact that he didn’t quite like girls, so he guessed the question made sense.

“no, mom, it’s a boys-only club. no girls alllowed.” he mused, making sure the sarcasm in his voice was clear so his mother knew he was joking.

“i see. well, have fun. and be careful, tenny. you still don’t know the town that well.”

“i will, mom, i love you.” ten kissed his mother’s cheek and quickly left the house, the crisp autumn air hitting his face immediately. the fall in los angeles had never been necessarily cold, but sunnydale was drastically different- this particular night had dipped well below fifty-five degrees, requiring ten to don a coat, something he’d never had to do before.

as ten bounded down the front steps of his new home, he couldn’t help but feel guilt eating away at him.

he hated lying to his mom, but then again, what was he supposed to do? tell his mom he wasn’t really going to the wave with some classmates he’d only spoken to a few times, but in fact was going to weatherly cemetery to fight vampires? for some reason, he didn’t think his mom would take that too well.

her being under the impression that he was at a nightclub would have to do for now, he supposed.

*****

ten didn’t actually know where he was going. his watcher, kun, had told him to go to weatherly cemetery, but ten didn’t think kun exactly realised ten had no idea where the hell that was. so far, he’d already passed two- yes, two- cemeteries, but neither were weatherly. at the moment, he was roaming around sunnydale in the dark, by himself, which was something nobody should ever do, even on a good night. but for the slayer to walk around alone, there was a larger threat- the demonic uglies that went bump in the night seemed to have a sort of slayer radar, one might call it a slaydar if they really had dry humor. this meant that as attracted as monsters were to unwitting humans in dark alleys, if the slayer was nearby, they’d be much, much more likely to go for them. and, as luck would have it, ten was that slayer. which is why ten wouldn’t have been shocked if anything jumped out at him tonight, though he would be wildly irritated, just because he hadn’t even unpacked his room and already had to fight vampires.

so it was only mildly alarming that ten had yet to run into any beastie, despite the fact that he’d been walking around for about an hour and a half. in fact, he’d walked so much that he’d ended up in the busier side of town- or, as haechan called it, the good part of town. when ten asked where exactly the ‘good’ part of town was, haechan replied with, “about a half a block from the bad part of town.” sure.

ten’s thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of footsteps following behind him.

‘christ, here we go.’ ten thought to himself and rolled his eyes, not slowing his pace. he rounded a corner into an alleyway, silently bounding up the makeshift garbage steps and windowsills to the roof, where he got into a handstand and laid wait on a pipe connecting the two buildings in the alley.

ten watched as a tall, slender figure turned into the alley, slowed down to look around, then moved forward. once he walked under the pipe, ten let himself fall forward (or- was it backward?) and kicked the man’s back, sending him flying to the floor. once he himself landed, ten put a foot to the stranger’s chest, his arms raised in a defensive position.

“is there a problem, sir?” the man asked, his words breathy.

“yeah, there’s a problem,” ten replied, his word steady and full of annoyance. “why the hell are you following me?”

“i know what you’re thinking, i do. but don’t worry, i don’t bite.”

confused, ten slowly backed down, removing his foot from the stranger’s chest, but keeping his fists raised.

“honestly, i thought you’d be taller, have bigger muscles and all that.” the man chuckled, then winced and touched the back of his neck. “you are spry, though. really sneaky, i’ll give you that.”

“what-” 

“what do i want? the same thing you do.” the man didn’t even wait for ten’s words, immediately predicting what he was about to ask.

“oh, really. then what do i want?” ten responded in exasperation. he held his arms out expectantly, the irritation making itself clear on his face.

“to kill them, to kill them all.”

ten didn’t know whether the man meant vampires, or if there was a more sinister underlying meaning to his words, but he didn’t quite care either way.

“sorry, you’re not a winner. you’re wrong. what i want is to be left alone.” he pushed past the stranger and began to storm off, only to stop in his tracks at the man’s response.

“ten, if you really think you get to simply be left alone anymore, you’re deluded. from now on, not a day will pass that you get to be left alone. you’re literally living on the mouth of hell, and it’s about to open. you’re gonna need this, and you’re gonna want to be ready.” he tossed a valvet box to ten, his expression solemn.

“ready? ready for what?” ten was growing more and more confused by this stranger and his words.

“for the harvest.” his words were simple, and therefore ever so ominous. he provided no further explanation.

“who are you?” ten nearly grimaced at all the questions he was asking- he knew this guy was a vampire, he should just stake him and go. but for some reason, he felt as though that would be a mistake.

“i’m a friend.” the stranger stalked past ten, his footsteps deafeningly loud in the eerie silence of the night.

“who said i wanted a friend?”

“i never said i was yours, did i?”

and with that, the man did what vampires seemed to do best- disappeared into the night.

ten opened the velvet box, unsure whether or not to expect the worst. inside lay a silver cross made of pure silver, looped onto a chain which was also pure silver.

ten didn’t know what to make of this gift, but he had been needing a cross, so he was going to have to accept it as it came. 

what he couldn’t quite figure out was how the vampire knew who he was, why he wnted to help ten, or what the harvest was.

and, wait a minute, did he say ten was living on top of the mouth of hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa i've been thinking about writing this for such a long time, and now that i'm rewatching buffy i decided i just have to do it!! i'm very excited because buffy is my favourite series, and nct is my ult group!! i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter <3


End file.
